1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool structures and more particularly pertains to an table and chair pool for supporting a table and chairs within a volume of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, pool structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pool structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,738,486; 4,893,363; 5,172,433; and 5,307,527.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a table and chair pool for supporting a table and chairs within a volume of water which includes a bottom panel having a perimeter side wall projecting upwardly therefrom, a central side wall concentrically positioned relative to the perimeter side wall and projecting from the bottom wall about a central aperture directed therethrough, and an anchor positioned within the central wall for receiving an umbrella post to permit central positioning of a table and radially spaced positioning of chairs within the pool.
In these respects, the table and chair pool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a table and chairs within a volume of water.